Drill Sergeant Terminator
' Drill Sergeant Terminator' is a Sith Battle Droid and the leader and commander of Alter's droid army. Backstory When Alter and his hench diesels were building the Sith Droid army, he realizes that they needed a general. So he created a eight-armed Sith Droid, named Drill Sergeant Terminator. He had his arms and legs made of metal while his body itself was made of machine parts from destroyed Battle Droids from the Clone Wars. And then he trained him with Lightsaber combat. And he joined in other battles, he took eight other lightsabers as trophies. Bio Personality Drill Sergeant Terminator is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the enemies of his boss, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. Unusually for Jedi Hunters, the lifestyle and behavior of Drill Sergeant Terminator is more monstrous of his appearance. Beneath his droid general-like exterior, Drill Sergeant Terminator is clearly a brutal murderer. During a scene with Rushu, he is shown to collect the hearts of the victims he killed and keeps them in tubes for his second trophies. And when Rushu visits him at his hideout and secret Sith Droid factory, he is heard clearly on the phone discussing with a supposed underling about their manner of torturing and murdering some unknown victim. Physical Appearance Drill Sergeant Terminator is mostly based off of General Grievous' 2003 counterpart, but he is much more faster and eligible. With Cloaking Panels built into his body. Abilities and Skills Drill Sergeant Terminator is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist (next to General Grievous and Sargeant Savage). He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Drill Sergeant Terminator can split his arms in fourths, giving him eight arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Drill Sergeant Terminator can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. Main Weaponry *Blue lightsaber *Green lightsaber *Purple lightsaber *Red lightsaber *Yellow lightsaber *White lightsaber *Orange Crossguard lightsaber *Black curved hilt lightsaber *YR-89 Heavy Blaster Pistol List of partners *R4-DE (Devil) *EV-H9-N *Bull *General Kroli *IG-78 *Rushu Trivia *Despite following Alter's commands, he usually targets Dawn, and Captain Celaeno. *Drill Sergeant Terminator made his first appearance in Category:VILLAINS Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Cyborgs Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Battle Droids Category:Laser-Users Category:SkylerNetwork Machines Category:Blaster Users Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen (non Force Sensitive) Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Multi-armed Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Robots Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Master of Disguise